Rescued And Loved
by Bree59
Summary: "James please stop!" I cried. Would my life ever get better? - "Edward you know I have no choice!" My father yelled at me. Would I ever be in control of my own life? This is the story of two broken people finding each other. "Bella you Loved me." "Edward you Rescued me." *Lots of fluff* *Protective Edward* *Jealous Bella*


Chapter 1

(EPOV)

"Edward son you know I can't stop it. I honestly would if I could but you know I cannot." My Father said through clenched teeth.

If I were in his shoes I would be aggravated with my son if he kept asking me the same question for the last month.

"But Father I'm not ready for the type of responsibility." I said leaning my head my head back so I could gaze at the high ceilings of my father's office.

"Son how could say that? You have been training for this moment all your life." He said.

"Whether you like it or not you will be crowned king in two days." My father said his voice dripping authority.

I winced as he used the word king so carelessly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes Father." I said bowing slightly before rushing out of the door into the hallway.

I knew at that point that there would be no wavering in his decision.

Deciding to go to my room to wallow in how unfortunate my life would be in two days I trudged to the front of my bedroom.

I sighed before opening my door and suddenly was hit with a wave of guilt.

My life was so perfect compared to others in the village.

My eyes roamed across my room landing on my oak dresser filled with clothes, woven with fine linen, my huge collection of CD's, my enormous bed in the center of the room with three large steps leading up to it.

"Maybe I should be concerned because that way I was acting is very selfish." I thought to myself.

I turned my head to look at the forest through my glass window the size of a wall.

I wish I could just escape there…become a caveman.

I shot up in my bed before smiling and grabbing my cloak.

I rushed out of my room knowing that my servant would be here any moment to tell me supper was ready.

Quickly I ran outside to the stables where my hoarse stood bunching on some carrots.

"It's time for us to go Valiant." I said patting his smooth jet black skin.

He huffed probably annoyed that I interrupted his dinner but nodded his head almost saying "okay if we have to".

I jumped on his back before looking back at my home.

I would come back in two days to be crowned king for my father's sanity.

But before I did I needed to get away from everything and go somewhere quiet.

I would go the forest.

* * *

"Shut up you stupid girl! You're so useless! You should be happy to have me as your fiancé!" James yells at me before kicking me in the ribs again.

"Please James I'm sorry! It was an accident." I say through my sobs which hurt because of my bruised ribs.

Apparently I knocked down his favorite picture of his mother but the reason I had was because he had beaten me so bad that I blacked out on the bed and woke up so stiff that I fell over.

Technically it was his fault that his precious picture was knocked down.

"Go to my room and pick up every shard of glass or so help me God Isabella I will beat you so bad you won't be up for days! You hear me?" He said growling like the animal he is.

"Yes." I said whimpering.

"Well go." He yelled at me picking me up and throwing me towards the room.

I got to his room and started picking up the glass before stopping and realizing how my life had become a nightmare in such a short time.

I remember when I first met him.

**_*Flashback*_**

* * *

_"Isabella stop complaining! James is a very nice boy...let's hope he'll marry you." My Mother said while braiding my hair._

_She thought I didn't hear the last part...she thought I hadn't thought a lot of things._

_I wish I hadn't._

_"But mother I don't want to marry someone I don't even know! I'm tired of going through this stupid cycle! First it was Tyler, Mike, Eric, Kyle, now James!" I yelled my voice raising every name._

_"Isabella lower your voice right now young lady." My Mother appalled that I would do such and un-ladylike thing._

_Well excuse me for not wanting to get assaulted, completely ignored, or stood up my date._

_"I'm sorry mother. It's just I'm tired of this. I'll find the right guy when I'm ready. Momma please." I pleaded._

_She stares at me for awhile before shaking her head no._

_Well there goes my last shard of hope._

_"Bella honey I know how hard this is but this will be your last blind date okay?"_

_"Okay Bella your only one year away from complete freedom. Eighteen here I come." I thought to myself._

_"Oh thank you Momma! Thank you so much." I say hugging her tightly._

_*Flashback Over*_

* * *

I had thought that date would be a breeze since the mystery man would either be a douche or pervert.

And I couldn't have been more spot on.

James wouldn't look anywhere but my chest and only liked to talk about how hot I was.

I might've received it differently if he said I was _beautiful _but _hot?_

No...just no.

The first time he hit me was after our date when he asked if I wanted to meet again and I said no.

He grabbed me roughly before talking to me like a child.

_"Listen you little girl you're mine and we will be together you hear me?" He said._

I shook my head to clear the memories I didn't want to remember.

"Isabella!" I heard James yell.

I took a deep breath before using the nightstand to help me up.

I threw the shards of glass in the trash can before walking into the living room to see what James wanted.

"Yes James?" I asked timidly.

"Your mother called. She'll be here to pick you up." He said not removing the his eyes from T.V.

I would've brought my own car but James won't let me since I tried to escape when he was in his drunken stupor.

He told my mother he doesn't want me to drive late and waste gas.

She's so oblivious.

"Okay." I said turning around to grab my purse and shoes.

"Isabella." He said once again.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to be met my wide terrifying blue eyes.

I gasped not knowing that he would be right in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked again.

"You're going to miss me aren't you?" He said smirking evilly at me.

"Yes James I will miss you." I said looking down.

This is what I hated most about our 'relationship' if you could call it that.

James liked to play this sick game where he deluded himself into thinking that I truly like him.

He's mental.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I think we'll get a little practice in for our wedding night." He said pulling me against him.

Before I could say something that would probably make tomorrow even worse I heard my mothers car pull up.

I pushed him away from me and grabbed my shoes and purse before running outside the door tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hello honey! Did you have fun with James?" My mother questioned.

"Yes Mom." I snapped at her.

I couldn't stand my mother ever since she called me crazy when I tried to tell her about James.

My own mother ignored me when I tried to tell her I was being abused.

When we got home I quickly ran upstairs to my room and locked the door.

I layed on my bed gazing at the forest through my window.

If only I could escape there.

I sat straight up in my bed and thought of the best idea.

I couldn't throw my life away and let James ruin everything.

I threw some clothes into my backpack and grabbed my fuzzy socks and UGS before running out of the door.

I'm getting out of here.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story. Please review if you want it to continue or not! This will be a more drama story but trust me 3/4 of the story is fluff for all those fluff lovers! And for drama lovers there is plenty for you! Thanks everyone hope to see you next chapter! 3**


End file.
